1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for providing a customizable display of vehicle and driver information to an operator of a vehicle. In particular the invention provides for a vehicle display and an input device allowing a user to select the number and type of driver information to be displayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video display devices, such as a video screen are useful for providing drivers and passengers with information relating to vehicle operation such as distance to empty, average fuel economy, and the like. Video display devices are designed to provide visual information while at the same time maintaining the driver's visibility. Video display devices are also designed in consideration of the limitations of the interior space of a vehicle. Accordingly, many displays are boxed shaped and have a relatively small size to fit automotive applications. The relatively small design leaves automotive suppliers with limited space on the display screen to display information. This in turn limits the amount of information that can be displayed. Too much information may clutter the small display area and make the information presented to the user difficult to view. Furthermore, users have different preferences as to what they want to view and these preferences may change depending upon the driving conditions. For example a user being conscience of gas prices and fuel efficiency may want to monitor the average fuel consumption one day, or want to know what the distance to empty is on another. As a result there is a need for a vehicle system displaying information that can be customizable to user needs such that the video display device does not present information which is of no interest to the user.